Aquella lluviosa madrugada
by edwardlovesnerea
Summary: ¿y si te dieras cuenta de sentimientos que no sabias que existian? ONE-SHOOT Jacob/Leah


Leah se abrazó a la almohada de su cama. La apretó tan fuerte que la almohada se desgarro y un mar de plumas se alzó sobre su cabeza. Ella suspiró furiosa. No quería ser la bestia que era. Y mucho menos tener que compartir sus pensamientos con Sam, ni con el resto de la manada. Y mucho menos con Jacob Black.

Se levantó furiosa y miró a través del cristal de su ventana. A fuera diluviaba, y un manto de nubes cubría el cielo sin dejar que la luna se pudiera apreciar. De repente algo se movió entre los árboles del bosque. Una sombra pasó a toda velocidad, y a Leah se le crispó el vello de la nuca. ¿Quién podría andar a las tres de la mañana merodeando por el bosque? Seguramente alguno de los chupasangre. Leah, se miró en el espejo. Tan solo llevaba una larga camisa desgastada de su padre. "_No importa_" pensó "_estaré aquí en un instante, además entraré en fase nada más esté fuera de casa_."

Abrió la ventana y el olor de la lluvia le entró por la nariz. Saltó por la ventana y cayó pesadamente en el suelo, sin sentir dolor alguno. Se quitó la camisa de su padre y la ropa interior, y se la ató a la cintura. Ella entró en fase. El calor se la sangre en sus venas se elevó más de lo que ya estaba normalmente mientras su cuerpo dejaba paso al de la enorme loba castaña. Avanzó hacia el bosque en una carrera. Nada más entrar en el bosque notó una presencia en su mente.

-"¿_Que haces despierta a estas horas?" _dijo la voz de Jacob Black en su mente.

-_"Vi algo en el bosque y pensé que serían los chupasangre, ¿y tú?"_

_-"Hoy me toca a mi el turno de noche, ¿recuerdas?"_

Un incomodo silencio se hizo en las mentes de los lobos. Leah notaba como Jacob

Buscaba en su mente cualquier excusa para poder dejar de hablar con ella. Ella se irritó.

-_"Si no quieres hablar conmigo, dímelo. No hace falta que busques excusas." _Dijo Leah furiosa.

Volvió a adoptar su forma humana sin dejar que Jacob se disculpara. Probablemente, ni siquiera quería disculparse. Leah se puso su "pijama" y empezó a andar hacia un claro del bosque. Cuando llegó allí, se sentó en la hierba mojada, mientras la lluvia la empapaba, y lloró. Derramó lágrimas como si su único cometido en su desdichada vida fuera llorar. Minutos después, Jacob llegaba al borde del claro en forma humana. Leah

No pudo escuchar sus pisadas debido al tremendo estruendo de la tormenta.

Jacob la admiró desde la linde del bosque. Tan solo llevaba una camisa, completamente mojada y adherida a su cuerpo. Su pelo castaño, caía en una cascada sobre sus hombros totalmente mojado. Si no fuera por sus leves sollozos, Jacob Black nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que Leah estaba llorando. Jacob se acerco lentamente hacia ella.

Leah se giró y vio a Jacob allí, totalmente empapado. Infinitas gotas de agua caían sobre su pecho desnudo, pasando sobre sus abdominales y llegando hasta el borde de su pantalón corto.

-Leah, yo...- empezó a decir.

-No te disculpes.-cortó Leah- Se que realmente no te quieres disculpar, y tampoco necesito que lo hagas.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- dijo el mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Le tendió una mano y ella se agarró a el para levantarse.- Perdóname, por favor. Perdóname por ser tan borde, por hacerte todo esto más complicado. Perdóname también por ser como soy y por hacerte daño. Por favor, perdóname.

-No Jacob, no finjas. Si realmente quieres dejar de hacerme daño, vete y deja de fingir que te importo.

-Leah

-Por favor, déjalo.

-¡Leah!- gritó él, agarrándola fuertemente por los brazos.- ¡No seas estúpida! ¡Me importas! ¿Vale? ¡Más de lo que deberías! Te quiero Leah Clearwater. Y se que tu también me quieres a mi.

-Eso es mentira.- dijo Leah, intentando convencerse más a si misma que a el.

-¡Oh, vamos! Júrame, que nunca has deseado besarme y que yo te estrechara en mis brazos. ¡Júramelo!

Leah se quedó en silencio. Jacob la besó con fiereza, y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

El deslizaba su dulce boca sobre la de ella, provocándole a Leah sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, ni tan siquiera con Sam. Ella empujó a Jacob y el se quedó paralizado.

-¡No me quieres! Y yo lo sé. Así que deja de fingir, por favor.

-Eres la mujer más cabezo que he visto en mi vida.- Bufó Jacob desesperado.- Te amo Leah. Y si algún día te sientes con fuerzas para reconocer que tu también me amas, ven a buscarme. **Te Esperaré.**

Jacob entro en fase en apenas medio segundo, y desapareció en la linde del bosque.

Leah se quedó sola, paralizada, y empapada. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos de su mano izquierda a los labios, y recordó el furioso beso de Jacob. Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Ella lo sabía, sabia que estaba enamorada de el. Pero su orgullo le podía. "_Estúpido orgullo. Sabes que le amas, Leah. No le dejes escapar, porqué será la peor decisión que tomarás en tu vida si le dejas marchar." _Dijo una voz en su mente.

Leah se palpó el pecho en busca de su corazón, y pudo notar que quería salírsele del pecho. "_Está bien, esta vez no te dejaré ir." _Se dijo mientras entraba en fase para alcanzar al que sería la persona más importante de su vida.


End file.
